Will
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head smaller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '''Pale yellow lines over his hands and feet as well as quil tips '''Skin color: '''Tan muzzle, inner ears and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Ovel shaped, one brown eye, one silvery blind eye without pupil '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has should quils with the exception of two larger ones in his face '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars -' Has two clear scars that run over his blind eye *'Facial Hair - '''Has a small beard, quite easily grows facial hair thanks to genetics '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a white turtle neck shirt with a brown coat over it. The shirt tucked away into a belt. Wears red-ish dress pants and fancy shoes underneath it 'Personality' Likes *Company *Affection *Watching TV *Things going well Dislikes *The longer days in the summer *Stress *Overworking Fav drink: Fine whiskey Fav food: Kebab Personality: *Insecure *Jittery *Affectionate *Loyal as all hell *Defensive *Hard working *Never gives up *Thinks before acting *Protective *Lucky *A lot stricter on the job than in his social life 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Stronger than an average mobian *Is in his element during the winter period when the days are shorter Weaknesses: *The day, despite being a daywalker it does drain his energy. And thus during the summer period he is weaker than the winter one *Holy water 'History' *First born to Simon and Veronica *Had a happy childhood and was quite spoiled *Saw his parents struggle to create another child *Gwen was born when he was 8 *The age gap causing for the two to not interact that often *She was spoiled just as much as he was *Went to high school and showed to have a knack for economics *Heavily started focussing on that with extra schoolwork to be better at it with higher scores *Gwen does a stupid his last year of high school *Gwen turned in the neck and slaughtered their parents *Managed to get away with just a bit himself as she was turning *Instead of anger, he showed concern for his sister and tried to support her through it all, not blaming her at all *Moves out and tells the police it was some intruder that had attacked them, all in order to protect his sister *Struggles as he has to take on a job next to high school and his finals plus caring for his 9 year old sister *Manages to do it though as starts going to college *Quite sad to see his sister in the position she is in *Took 4 years before she fully accepted it and by that time he already was well on his way to gradute from college, already being accepted into a university for after it *Been climbing the ladder at work up to the point where he could slowly sneak out blood for his sister whenever she did something stupid and hurt herself *She moves out leaving him alone *Starts spending all his time into studying and working, only being home to eat, bathe and sleep *Upon gradutating college he takes on a second job *Working both and slowly climbing to the top with both *Over the course of time manages to do so *Meets Obsidian *Gwen showing up begging him to take care of two of her kids *Accepts but is kind of baffled with it *Juggling the two jobs, social intectactions and raising kids *Does a decend job at it, spoiling the girls quite a bit *Meets Tristan and falls for him *Has an open realationship with him because there also being something between him and Obsidian *Currently just trying to balance life out, overworking quite a bit 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally was a sonic recolor with the same color scheme as Gwen *Always had the formal like look to him *Had so many redesigns I lost count Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Alive